Deadly Viper Assassination Squad
Deadly Viper Assassination Squad (alias DeVAS) are an elite group of assassins and the main antagonistic force of the Kill Bill films. History Bill and Budd are brothers who grew up without a father (although Esteban Vihaio, a pimp, acted as a father-figure for a time). O-Ren Ishii was left an orphan after her parents were killed by Japanese crime boss Matsumoto. They were, as their name suggests, an assassin squad, run and managed by Bill. He is known to have had romances with Kiddo (his girlfriend and protégée, whom he impregnates) and Elle Driver. At the time of The Bride's revenge, the group has largely disbanded. Vernita lives as a housewife with a daughter, O-Ren is a crime boss in Tokyo, Budd is a bar bouncer, Bill is shown mostly as a retired killer to whom Elle remains fanatically devoted. The Bride has just recovered from a four-year coma, which started when the others gate-crashed her wedding rehearsal and killed the wedding party, but mistakenly left her alive. Bill delivers what he believes to be the coup de grâce as revenge for walking out on him. Their daughter is delivered while she is in a coma, and is being raised by Bill without her knowledge. Although never explicitly said, it is widely held that Black Mamba is the most lethal and skilled of the DVAS after Bill himself, making her the deadliest woman on the planet. Many of them wield katanas, and in the case of Bill and Budd, forged by Hattori Hanzō, an Okinawan sword maker of legendary standing, who comes out of retirement to make his final masterpiece, The Bride's samurai sword. Bill, The Bride and Elle Driver are trained by Pai Mei, a Chinese martial arts master who is later poisoned by Elle Driver. Besides their training in the martial arts, they are also fluent in several languages, well-versed in the use of firearms, and skilled in various assassination, espionage, surveillance and weapon combat techniques. Some members seem to have personal specialties. O-Ren seems to favor ranged weapons (a sniper rifle in her flashback and throwing darts in the confrontation at the House of Blue Leaves), Vernita favors close combat using knives (as stated by the Bride, quoting Bill) and Elle seems to favor poisons (she used this tactic to kill Pai Mei in a flashback, attempted to use it against the comatose Bride, before Bill stopped her and arguably used it against Budd by way of the black mamba). Bill, Budd and Kiddo never demonstrate a preference for any specific weapon or tactic, although Bill's codename (Snake Charmer) and the DVAS almost exclusively female membership may imply that Bill's specialty is his way with women. Kiddo kills Green, Ishii and Bill in her quest for revenge. Budd is killed, ironically, by a black mamba which Driver puts in a suitcase filled with money. It is left ambiguous whether Driver survives; she is left blinded and locked up with the black mamba that killed Budd, ranting and screaming in an isolated desert trailer. At the end of the film, all the characters who have been killed have their names crossed out on Kiddo's list, but Elle's name instead has a question mark over the top of it, suggesting that she could still be alive. Members Leader & Founder *Bill (alias Snake Charmer) (Deceased) Members *Beatrix Kiddo (alias Black Mamba, The Bride, Kiddo, Arlene Machiavelli) (Active and redeemed) *Elle Driver (alias California Mountain Snake) (Unknown, possibly deceased) *Budd (alias Sidewinder) (Deceased) *Vernita Green (alias Copperhead, Jeanie Bell) (Deceased) *O-Ren Ishii (alias Cottonmouth) (Deceased) Associates *Crazy 88s (Surviving members presumably disbanded or chose a new Leader after O-Ren's demise) *Sofie Fatale (Active but an amputee) Trivia *Although their name suggests that the members of the team are codenamed with vipers' names, the black mamba and the California mountain snake do not belong to the viper family; the black mamba is an elapid and the California mountain snake belongs to the colubrids. *In Pulp Fiction, Uma Thurman's character Mia Wallace describes a show she did a pilot for, "Fox Force Five", which was never picked up. The characters she describes match the female members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad with the inclusion of Sofie Fatale Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Assassins Category:Redeemed Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Honorable Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Provoker Category:Teams Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators